Endou Kyousuke
Endou Kyousuke is a Kirigakure Chunin. Appearance Hair: Medium length light brown hair, it is rounded at the top but his bangs are spiked and are about the size going to his eyes. Eyes: A silvery-gray. Body Build: Medium frame, with a portion of his body being muscle. Endou has two very noticeable tattoos on him that define his look. On his midchest, he has a large tattoo of a star only outlined with skin as its interior filling. The other one is actually two tattoos. They are two totem poles on both his arms reaching up to his shoulder from his backhand. The order of the totem pole is: Deer, Bear, Goose, Rhino, Moose, and then Owl at the top. This is colored brown with the details and separators outlined in black ink. The owl at the top has it's wings spread. Also, on his right hand, the tattoo of an eagle head is there that seals his blade Kigyou. Endou isn't one to wear excessive clothing, as his body is mostly covered in weapons. He wears a loose sleeveless jacket that reaches down to his knees which is a leathery brown. It is full of pockets on the inside, which are deep enough to hold knives and large enough to hold multiple weapons. There are 10 pockets in total on the inside, with another 4 on the outside. The four pockets are over his chest on each side and the other two are next to his pants pockets. He wears regular pants with no excess length to them, and they stop at his ankles. On his feet he has tabi with sandals. Under his jacket is a tight ninja mask-like material that covers his torso and reaches up to his nose. Though, it is loosened at his neck midway up, showing his face. Other than that he has finger-less gloves on his hands. Personality Endou isn't what you expect at first glance. At first, he usually looks like a devoted fighter who doesn't take things as jokes in any form. That is because when standing still he usually has a serious face on. But when talking with him, he is his typical self. Endou is actually a quiet comic. Quite the oxymoron, but it is true. He isn't one to talk in conversations, but he is a comedian in the area of situations. He only speaks when somebody talks to him, and even then he just puts in little input. It is either that or when somebody is doing something obviously wrong and he is the only one around to tell them. When spoken to, he usually just gives a shy smile and just waves. He tries to avoid speaking whenever possible. Though he is a quiet one, Endou inside his mind the perfect assassin. He is very stealthy and crafty. Not manipulative, Endou knows how to blend in with a crowd or stay innocent. The chunin stays on task when he's doing missions, unless something of much more importance is brought up. He dislikes working in groups an would rather be solo. Also, he wishes to join the SSM,s they are an elite group of swordsmen, and he looks up to them. So he sometimes calls himself a SSM trainee. History Endou doesn't have a bloody backstory full of betrayal and murder. His story is like an average one for a child born under special operation ninja. He was born in the village of Kirigakure to both of his parents, who were thrilled to finally have a first son. Things were normal in his first 3 years of life. He was an average baby, but wasn't one to cry. He was usually neutral emotional, and didn't really show much other than happiness while he was a baby. He was to be raised as a ninja, and his parents were determined to raise him as such. So basically life was normal, until midway through his 5-year waypoint of life. His mother died. According to the final report, his mother died of suicide. The reason for her death by her own hand was unknown. But she had stabbed her own heart with a knife. That was all Endou and his father were told. According to Endou's father, they were all covering it up for some unknown reason. The father got all paranoid, and was driven mad with rage. Endou had, at this point, become 6 years old, and wasn't helpless anymore. When his father realized this, he saw opportunity. Endou was new blood, fresh meat. He had the philosophy of the new generation could correct the old. So he had Endou enlisted for the Academy to become the avenger for his mothers death. But when he went to register him, he saw that Endou had to wait 2 more years before he could learn. In the 2 year period waiting for Endou to be eligible for the Academy, his father became his role model and teacher. For the two years, he was somewhat conditioned for the Academy. His father at first had him do laps, but then Endou just ran off. So he gave him a stick to swing at a tree. Endou used it to randomly draw pictures in the dirt. So his father just gave up and let his son do whatever he pleased. Multiple more attempts were tried, but all failed. His father wasn't one to pursue things for long. And when Endou was finally 8, he had calmed down from his wife's death and was over the revenge theory. Though, he still had Endou go to the Academy to get the kid out of his hair for the day. He still loved him, but would rather have a nice 6 hour nap instead of watching him. Academy life was regular for the ninja-in-training, and he soon passed at the age of 12 near the top of his class. After receiving his headband, his father told him to come home for a surprise. Not knowing what to expect, he eagerly followed. When he got back home, his father brought him inside their house. Upon entry, a large wrapped object was leaning on the back wall. When he approached it, his father told him that it was previously his, and now it was Endous. Endou asked, "Where did you get it?" He was told that was a secret. His father remarked, "Hate to tell you, but you might not be able to lift, let alone swing that sword until your a lot older." Endou still got it anyway, and started to train with it. Years have passed since that day, and now he has a new sword he acquired on a mission. He lost his old sword before that, and now he was using this word that was actually his crow. Now he is a chunin living in the village of Kirigakure. Since he got this sword, he has made plan of joining the Seven Swordsmen the Mist. Until then, he trains for that day. Abilities Endou knows how to use a whole lot of weapons, and can run REALLY fast. Will be editted later ^_^ Quotes "You also got me to actually talk, which is hard, considering I hate socializing." -Endou to Kigyou "Pretty obvious on that one Rowan..." -Endou to Rowan